Enderlove A Minecraft Fanfiction
by Torii101
Summary: Please go to my Wattpad page (Saya Kyoshi) and read the summary for this story. Thank you. Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything associated with it. It belongs to Mojang. If you've never played Minecraft before, go play it.
1. Intro

I wake up, opening my eyes to a bright blue sky with white clouds. I had no memory of what had happened the night before. I sit up, using my left hand to steady me as I rubbed my head with the right.

I look around, noticing something different. Everything around me was in the shape of blocks. As I lowered my hand, I saw the difference in me as well. I was made out of blocks, too!

This had to be some sort of dream. Yeah, a dream! That's what it was. I stood up, pinching myself, but not waking up. In fact, it hurt. This was no dream.

This was reality.


	2. Day One Part One

The square yellow sun beats down on me as I walk around the forest I was in. I kept running into trees, shaking apples out of them everytime. Eventually I had enough to last me a while.

I wandered into the desert biome, almost running into a cactus. I snuck around it, scanning the sandy ground for any sign of life. There was none. It was quiet, which started scaring me.

I walked along the edge, finding some sugar cane. My blonde and brown hair fell into my face as I looked down at it, debating on whether or not I should get it. I put the apples in my bag I carried.

I crouched down, resting my knees on the soft sand. I reached out for the sugar cane, my blocky fingers brushing over the top of the canes. I heard a sudden noise behind me, startling me and causing me to jerk forward. I fell into the cane, looking up above me.

Staring back at me, were two eyes.


	3. Day One Part Two

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know."

"Me either."

I kept my eyes down casted, staring at the sand that sunk slightly underneath the weight of each foot. The human beside me kept stride with me, saying nothing now. We were on the lookout for a village.

I glanced at the man I was traveling with. He was the same height as me, had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and blue pants with brown shoes. On his head was a leather helmet, and he had a stone sword in his hand. He gaze was steady and held a caring look.

"Where are we?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"This is Minecraft! The best game around!"

My stride faltered and I went stumbling into the sand, face first. I heard the guy stop and turn around to see what happened.

"What are you doing?"

I push myself up, my square arms steadying me in the sand. I spit sand out of my mouth, growling. "Just laying here."

"Well, we'll never get to the village if you don't get up!"

I sigh, getting up and brushing myself off. I was lucky my outfit wasn't ruined. I was wearing a green and purple striped shirt with black sleeves that weren't attached. My jeans were blue and I had black shoes.

"Look!"

I glanced to where he was pointing, seeing the faint glow of the villages' lights against the darkening sky.

Wait, darkening sky?

"Uh, dude, I-"

"It's Daniel."

"...Daniel. The sky is darkening. And if this really is Minecraft, aren't there supposed to be m-"

There was a low growl from behind us, along with a clanking of bones. We both stiffen up, turning our heads to look behind us. There was a Zombie and Skeleton getting ready to hit us.

"Uh."

"Run."

We took off, away from the mobs behind us and towards the village. A Creeper popped out beside me and I skidded to a stop, turning around and staring at it. I didn't notice the Enderman staring at me from the shadows as I crept towards the little green mob.

"Well hi there, I'm just going to pet you and..." I reached out for the mob, my eyes widening as its red eyes stared into mine, releasing a hiss.

"Oh god."

Next thing I know, I was next to Daniel, who was waiting at the village entrance. Except...

I was floating.

Daniel's eyes grew big as he stared up at me. "Don't... Make... A sound..."

I looked up at the sky, but instead was staring into purple eyes. I made a squeak.

"You're welcome."

It set me down before glancing at me once more. It teleported away, leaving us staring at nothing.

"Well, come on! Let's get inside!"

I followed, glancing back at the forest and seeing the same purple eyes staring at me.


	4. Day Two Part One

I rolled over in my bed, covering myself in the sheets. The sun was just starting to rise. I groaned, sitting up. Daniel was sleeping soundly across the room, so I got out of bed quietly. I walked out of the village house we were in, shutting the door behind me. I decided to take an early morning walk.

As I passed the shadows, I could see red eyes watching, but none jumped at me. I went over to a Creeper, reaching my hand out. I heard it hiss and I winced, waiting for the explosion, but the Creeper nuzzled my hand and walked into my arms. I laughed and hugged it, resting my chin on it's head.

"I see you found a friend."

I scream, jumping and spinning around. The Creeper crawled in front of me, glaring and hissing in warning. The Enderman from before was standing there, arms folded.

"O-oh. Uh, y-yeah," I pat the Creeper's head to tell it that everything was okay.

"I want to show you something," the Enderman grabbed me and the Creeper, teleporting us to the top of a tree. The sunrise shed its colorful rays over us, and the Enderman stepped behind me, putting its hands on both of my arms.

"The sun burns."

"Then why did you bring us up here?"

The Enderman shrugged, stepping closer to me. The purple flowers that fluttered around us disappeared as they hit the ground. I breathed in the scent that surrounded us, smiling as the sun rose higher. The Enderman hissed in pain and I grabbed my Creeper as we teleported underneath the tree.

"That was close. I almost lost RJ."

"RJ?" the Enderman asked. I nodded towards the Creeper who's eyes were now purple instead of red.

"Oh."

"I haven't introduced myself! I'm Ashika."

"I'm-"

"Ash!" Daniel's voice rang out, worried. The Enderman looked at me with slight sadness before stepping towards me and teleporting away.

"Hi Daniel.." I said. He walked up, jumping when RJ came around the tree.

"Ash, look out!" he exclaimed, raising his sword and running towards RJ.

"No, don't!" I stepped in front of it, shielding it.

"Ash? What are you doing?"

"This is my pet! Daniel, meet RJ!"


End file.
